The present disclosure relates to a display control device and a display control method.
Some display control device includes a mark giving section, a mark determination section, and a scroll display section. When a mark item corresponding to a list item among a plurality of list items included in a list image is touched, the mark giving section gives a mark image to the touched mark item. Upon detection of a flick operation, the mark determination section determines whether or not a mark image is included in the list image. When the mark determination section determines that a mark image is included, the scroll display section scrolls a display range of the list image such that a mark item provided with the mark image is displayed.